


Ashes

by GlimmeringDarling23



Series: Danganronpa Backstories: Rewritten [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Arson, Burns, Child Abuse, Death, Gen, Running Away, Taeko Yasuhiro is her deadname, Trans Celestia Ludenberg, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23
Summary: Celestia's backstory rewritten
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg & Original Characters
Series: Danganronpa Backstories: Rewritten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004553
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> TW: D*ath, a*son, trans*hobia, ab*se

Celestia stood at the end of the street as she watched the hellhole she called home burn with the demons she called her family inside of it. Her eyes were filled with no remorse for her actions as the one of the few things she had left sat at her feet. Her beloved cat Grand Bois also watched the fire but soon got bored and fell asleep. Celestia was surprised she hadn't done something like this earlier. Her wrist itched as she continued watching the blaze. She picked up the feline and walked away. She was honestly tired and just wanted to see these people suffer for all the horrible things they did to her. Extinguishing their cigarettes on her skin leaving her with permanent burns, setting fire or tearing her clothes because she would "never be a real girl", saying that she was just a boy going through a phase, and more.

"Come on, Grand Bois. Let's run away." She ran to the train station and paid for a ticket with the money she had stolen before she set the house ablaze. As she sat on the train, she looked at a girl around her age holding the hand of an older man. Her hair was a dark blue and she was dressed in a pink outfit. It wasn't torn or tattered like Celestia's looked, it was perfect and neat. Celestia was jealous. Her life seemed perfect and she never had to think of leaving her family.

She gently pet Grand Bois's head as their ride continued. She had a long road ahead of her and it was paved with ashes and darkness. 


End file.
